Seven Days
by DenniseM
Summary: Blaine es un chico que al inicio de cada semana sale con la primera persona que se le declare...el hara absolutamente todo lo que su pareja quiera en la semana en que salen... que pasara cuando Kurt un chico un año mayor a el se le declare ¿Vastaran solo 7 dias para enamorarse?
1. Lunes

_La historia no es mia, pertenece a un manga llamado seven days  
_

_Hare pequeñas adecuaciones! sin mas!  
_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**_Seven days_  
**

**lunes**

_Si eres hombre... que te guste alguien implicaria primero mirarla a la cara, seguir con sus piernas y... luego su pecho... ¿Que otra cosa se necesita para amar? _sus pensamientos eran correctos, el nunca se habia enamorado... el castaño observo por la ventana de su curso la calida mañana, sin prestar atencion alguna a la clase que daba Mr. Schue.

El dia era lindo, pero aun asi le parecia aburrido... simplemente no queria esta hay... miro hacia la ventana y vio a dos cheerios saludarlo coquetamente... sonrio de la misma forma y les hizo de la mano... ambas siguieron su camino con la cara sonrojada, al ver a un castaño de ojos azules sonreirles asi... _Siempre es asi... nada podra cambiar la naturaleza del hombre juzgar solo por el fisico.._ Su vista seguia clavada en el lugar donde segundos antes estaban las cheerios... _No solo los hombres son superficiales..._ _absolutamente nadie se preocupa por las cosas que no se ven.._ Suspiro dejando de ver aquel lugar y mirando al cielo... _como el corazon... a ellas solo les gusto por mi cara... _

_*Bostezo* _**Ay... eso duele, Rachel...** miro a la morena que estaba con un cuaderno en su mano con el que le habia pegado.

-**Como puedes bostezar de esa forma...** tomo el rostro con sus manos para verlo de cerca...**un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo se arruina de esa forma...** lo solto al ver la cara de aburrimiento de su mejor amigo

-**mmm...** le dio que me importismo al comentario de su mejor amiga..

-**la chica con la que salgas te menospreciara... y tarde o temprano no sabrás que hacer...** dijo regañando al castaño que seguía sin prestarle atención...

-**si, si, si... como digas...** se recostó en la banca aburrido de lo que decía... _Maldición es una molestia..._

**-Dios Kurt... nunca me escuchas...**Dijo tratando de convencer a su mejor amigo... **si continuas asi, Sugar te dejara muy pronto... asi que...**

**-Gracias por tu preocupación pero ya rompimos... **dijo el castaño alzando su cabeza del escritorio y clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los cafes oscuros de su mejor amiga...

**-¿Cuando?...** no parecía sorprendida mas bien lo esperaba

**-ayer...**

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos... la morena tomo un asiento vació que estaba a su lado y lo acerco al escritorio del castaño... se sento enfrente del espaldar que estaba cara al escritorio...suspiro fuertemente

**-Simplemente dijo que no era lo que ella esperaba...** sonrió tratando de despejar el tema de la cara de Rachel...

**-Te lo he dicho... eres una estafa...** bufo e hizo un puchero ante la cara burlona de Kurt

**-es culpa de ellas...** comenzó a jugar con su lápiz... **ellas suponen como soy y siempre se me declaran para salir...** tomo una hoja y viendo con un hoja amagando encontrar posición comenzó a dibujar los ojos de la morena... **pero luego todas se decepcionan cuando no soy lo que esperaban... **su mirada se volvió un poco vacía

**-Pufff...** se levanto y se sentó en un escritorio frente del ojos azul...** bueno no hay que culparlas... tu personalidad es muy diferente de como te ves por fuera... ya lo dije es una estafa...**

**-Enserio... porque no me dices mas...** comenzó a dibujar el cuerpo torneado de la morena que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a el...

**-Ya sabes...**

**-No se... dime...**

**-Cuando estas en el club de tiro al blanco... y tensas tu arco se te ve guapisimo...** jugo un poco con su cabello ante la ironia de lo que dice... **aunque se la clase de persona que eres, aun pienso eso...**

**-mmm...** dejo de dibujar para poner su manos entrelazas a la altura de su boca... **enserio?...** una ceja perfecta se alzo con ironia...

**-enserio...** respondió con el mismo tono... **oh! y luego esta tu cara cuando sonries al lograr un buen tiro... que haces que parezcas un principe con el que ingenuas chicas fantasean...** se bajo del escritorio y tomo con una mano la cara del castaño volteando de lado al lado dandole un mirada de inspeccion... **bueno no es tan dificil entender porque...** solto su rostro y camino hasta la ventana a ver unos pajaros volar...** en fin esa imagen no te dejara de perseguir hasta que salgas del club...**

_Entre en el instituto McKinley por una beca del tiro al blanco... esta edificado en un barrio de clase alta, antes era solo de mujeres... pero desde hace tres año se volvio mixto..._ se levanto de su silla y se reclino frente a su escritorio... _desde hay comenzaron a entrar hombres, pero en comparación con las mujeres sigue siendo espeluznante... todas ellas son niñas ricas y mimadas que tiene una extraña idea de que su chico tiene que ser perfecto..._

**-ellas simplemente deberian meterse en la cabeza que no existe chicos perfectos como en los libros...** suspiro fuertemente fastidiado por el tema...

se acerco junto a su amiga que aun veia el paisaje que les propiciaba el tercer piso... **me consideraría muy afortunado si saliera con alguien realista... como tu... Rachel...**

se giro sobre sus talones dejando de ver el panorama y volteo aver el curso vacio donde se encontraban.. **¿oh? ¿entonces porque no pruebas salir conmigo?...** sonrio picaramente la morena..

**-claro.. ¿porque no?... sonrió**

**-de ninguna manera...**

**-solo bromeabas...** hizo un puchero que tornaba a burla...

**-Por supuesto** - su cara parecía "enojada"

ambos se veían de forma secreta como si el juego de andar uno con otro no fuera la primera vez... por la puerta entro un latina con unas cartillas...

**-Chicos quieren comer pizza...** puso todos los folletos enfrente de ellos y como si de mina de oros se tratara comenzaron a ojear las propuestas...

**-Quiero una hawaina...**

**-Una de peperoni...**

**-Yo quiero la que tiene salsa bbq y costillas...**

Los tres discutían por cual era la mejor opción para pedir... parecía ser una rutina, el siempre no estar de acuerdo en que comer... y parecia gustarles... era una rutina...

-**Blaine no vendra hoy?...** una voz de una chica estaba en un balcón cercano resonó cerca de ellos..

**-ojala no tenga gripe...** siguió lamentándose otra que estaba a su lado...

los tres se quedaron mirando como si el tema fuera algo inusual...

**-Parece que Blaine no vendra hoy...** dijo una latina en tono de complicidad... esto extraño al castaño

**-¿Blaine? Blaine Anderson...**

**-Si! el no practica tiro al blanco contigo...** la latina comenzo a buscar algo en su bolso.. **no son amigos...**

**-No!**

los tres se sentaron uno frente al otro mirandose a la cara, habian pedido la pizza pero sin pensar en el precio... todos pensaban que hacer...

**-Hoy es lunes verdad?** -la morena rompio el silencio tetrico que se ponia al pensar en la comida..

**-Oh! hoy es el dia en que dirá "si"...** sonrio y alzo una ceja la latina mientras costeaba los precios de las pizza...

**-Al final de la semana te dirá exactamente esto "no me enamore de ti por favor rompamos"...** la morena saco de su bolso su cartera para entregar el dinero...

Kurt y Santana quedaron viendo extrañados a la morena...** Tu?...** ambos pronunciaron casi con dificultad...

-**Si! sali con Blaine la segunda semana de Mayo...** sonrio con nostalgia...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, y decidieron continuar lo que hacian... el castaño y la latina sacaron sus carteras y pusieron el dinero sobre el escritorio...

**-En fin... nunca entenderé a las personas populares...** la voz de Todo-el-mundo-puede-joderse de la latina hizo que el ambiente se relajara... **¿Que clase de persona es?**

**-es guapo...** la voz del castaño sono relajada mientras una cara de poker aparecia en ambas chicas...

**-no necesitaba que tu me dijeras eso...** la voz de la latina sono sorprendida...

El castaño se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta...

**-a donde vas...** el eco de a voz de Rachel resono en el curso...

**-a ver la pizza...** el repartidor la dejara en la entrada... y sin poder decir algo mas el ojos azul salio por la puerta dirigiendose hacia la entrada del instituto... caminaba relajado pese a las miradas de insinuación y coqueteo que le proporcionaban varias chicas...

El castaño estaba sentado en el piso frente a la puerta de entrada... esperando a que el repartidor llegara... miraba el cielo despejado, como si la vida se le fuera mas lenta... _nunca me había interesado por Blaine... pero ahora mismo me pregunto que clase de persona es..._ sus pensamientos lo mantenia distraido, el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto lo trajeron de vuelta de su mente... _el repartidor... ¿el repartidor en un ferrari?_

De un carro bajo un moreno de mediana estatura... parecía fuerte... o eso su ropa daban a entender... alzo su mirada cuando se despidió de la rubia que lo dejo y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo observaban atentamente desde el suelo...

-Hola... el moreno de ojos miel se recostó al lado del castaño que aun estaba sentado...

-Hola blaine tanto tiempo sin verte... sonrió de manera tierna lo que dejo por un momento desconcertado al moreno... esa era tu novia de la semana?... la pregunto lo volvió a la realidad...

**-No sabia que los de tercero sabían ..** sonrió con ironía y miro un pequeño momento al cielo...

**-Parece mucho mayor a ti...** _desde que llego a sido muy popular entre las chicas... su cara causa revuelo donde va_

**-Eres muy observador...** sonrió como si estuviera ocultando un secreto... **te fugaste de clases..?**

**-es hora libre, asi que estoy esperando una pizza que ordenamos... **su cara volvió a voltearse hacia el camino esperando ver al repartidor..._ Al inicio de cada semana saldra con la primera persona que se le declare..._

**-Ah ya veo... **el moreno miro al cielo tratando de pensar en algo... el castaño comenzó a contemplar el perfil del moreno desde donde aun seguía sentado.._.La razon por la que la popularidad de Blaine no baja incluso cuando termina abruptamente una relacion...es porque hara todo lo que su pareja quiera en la semana en que salen..._

el castaño bajo la cabeza y tratto de ordenar sus ideas... **asi que Blaine...¿ya se te confesaron hoy?... **el castaño volvio a alzar su mirada hasta encontrar los ojos mieles que lo desconcertaban...

-**eh?... aun no...** el moreno en un acto involuntario busco con la mirada la reaccion del castaño...

-**¿Sales con alguien siempre que se te declaren primero?...**

**-si...** el moreno volvio a sonreir un acto involuntario en el..

**-incluso si no es tu tipo?...** bajo su mirada desconcertado por la sonrisa del ojos miel...

**-¿mi tipo?...** esa pregunta lo dejo fuera de lugar... **no puedes saber quien es tu tipo solo mirandola a la cara no?...**

**-lo que trato de decir es que si te gusta algun tipo de cara o cuerpo...** desordeno un poco su cabello tratando de sacarse la tension que el solo se estaba propiciando...

**-mmm... un tipo de cara...** poso su mano sobre su barbilla haciendo referencia a que pensaba...** me gusta tu cara...** bajo su mirada para ver la del castaño el cual estaba desconcertado y algo colorado por lo dicho con naturalidad del moreno...** Creo que a eso te refieres con gustar algun tipo...**

_En ese momento _**ya veo...** _tuve un impulso repentino..._ trataba de guardar la compostura...** que te parece...** _solo tenia curiosidad por saber como reacionaria si me declarara..._ **¿Porque no sales conmigo Blaine?...**

La cara de sorpresa se hizo presente en Blaine... el sonido de un auto los distrajo...

**-kurt Hummel... su pizza...** el repatidor parecia estar apurado... el castaño comenzo a buscarse como loco el dinero pero luego recordo haberlo dejado en el escritorio...

**-lo siento Blaine... luego te pagare...** luego de haberse disculpado el moreno decidio prestarle plata. ambos caminaban hacia sus respectivos curso...

**-luego nos vemos...** el moreno le dio la pizza que aun sostenía entre sus manos...

**-a si luego te pagare...** el castaño no presto caso a la sonrisa de lado que le proporciono el moreno y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas esperandolo...

el dia paso con normalidad... aburrirse clases... bostezar ,conversar con Santana y Rachel...

**-Vamos al mall...** pregunto una latina mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida junto a una morena y un castaño...

**-si... vamo... espera deje algo... esperenme afuera...** el castaño se volvio hacia el curso y mientras caminaba escucho el murmullo de todos a su alrededor... ya era costumbre para el que murmuraran cuando lo veían... pero el entusiasmo de los demás se hizo presente cuando el moreno estaba esperando al castaño en su casillero...

**-Blaine... lo siento.. gracias por ayudarme antes...** el castaño le dio el dinero al moreno...

**-Oh! me preguntaba si podriamos volver juntos a casa... **el ojos miel sonrio y le devolvio el dinero...** tienes planes..**. la cara de decepcion aparecio ante el...

**-No pero...**

**-en serio... **su sonrisa volvia a aparecer..

**-Hoy tienes practicas...**

**-Me das tu e-mail y numero...**

**-Blaine no cambies de tema...**

**-Ire si me das tu e-mail y tu numero...** el moreno sonreia de forma picara...

**-Esta bien... pero no faltes...** ambos intercambiaron numeros y correos... el castaño se percato de una foto que tenia de portada en su celular... una rubia muy bonita

**-¿Quien es?**

el moreno vio su celular y se dio cuenta de a quien se referia, de inmediato saco la foto de portada y puso una de un perro : **es solo... una ex, que termino conmigo**

**-¿como se llama?**

**-Quinn...**

el castaño noto la incomodidad acerca del tema, asi que lo dejo - **nos vemos Blaine**

**-Entonces nos vemos mañana...** el moreno le hizo de la mano al despedirce de el...

El castaño iba caminando por las calles rumbo a su casa... Santana y Rachel lo habian dejado votado por algo que le dijeron que era tema de chicas... _Blaine es alguien raro... de repente quiere que vayamos juntos a casa y me pide informacion personal... _el castaño doblaba la esquina que estaba a una cuadra de su casa miro el cielo aun despejado y algo se le vino a la mente..._ "Entonces ¿porque no sales conmigo Blaine?"_... se detuvo en seco y miro su telefono... un mensaje de Blaine... _no me ha tomado en serio ¿o si?_

**_continuara..._**

* * *

_Ok! estoy leyendo un manga y me parecio genial_

_asi que les traigo una pequeña historia con esa trama_

_si les gustas haganmelo saber... la continuara si les gusta_

_si no! la dejare hay!_

_gracias por leer! bye!_


	2. Martes 1

_La historia no es mia, pertenece a un manga llamado seven days  
_

_Hare pequeñas adaptaciones! sin mas!  
_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Seven days **

_**Martes 1  
**_

El sonido del celular interrumpió el pacifico silencio que había en la casa... abrió sus ojos con pesadez al escuchar el sonido de los Black eyed peas... se levanto a paso flojo... _ese tono... ¿Es Quinn?... _tomo su celular y descubrió lo que era obvio... suspiro pesadamente mientras veia el mensaje... El moreno se tiro de nuevo a la cama mientras que con su antebrazo se tapo los ojos... Comenzo a recordar...

* * *

**-Me gustas... **la rubia estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el moreno que estaba en el mueble leyendo..._ un espiritu libre..._

_Quinn siempre fue la clase de chica que..._** oye no hagas ese tipo de bromas...** trataba de sacársela de encima... _hacia exactamente lo que queria..._

La rubia acerco un poco su rostro al del moreno...**Si mi hermano te viera asi, pensaria lo que no es...** su cara tenia un leve matiz rojo...

**-¿Lo que no es?... **Agarro desprevenido al ojos miel y le dio un beso... el moreno la separo bruscamente...

**-Quinn...** la cara del moreno se hizo aun mas roja...

**-dejar a Cooper no es nada del otro mundo...** su voz sonaba tranquila...

La rubia se recosto encima del moreno... **Hey, te gusto ¿No?... Blaine...** le hablaba de forma seductora..._ no... t_omo el rostro de la rubia con tranquilidad... _¡Es la novia de mi hermano!..._ la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.. besandola...

* * *

El sonido de su celular volvio a traerlo de ese sueño que tenia... vio su celular... era ella... _Fuera antes de salir o mientras... o incluso despues de romper..._ comenzo a teclear un numero... _su actitud era la misma..._

**-¿Si?...** su voz sonaba cansada...

**-Blaine...¿Porque no me contestaste la primera vez?...** era autoritaria

**-Pufff..** camino un poco por la habitación...** me preguntaba por qué no me llamabas...**

**-Llévame hasta california ahora...** era mandona...

-** Oye...** se recostó en una pared...** no...**

**-¿Que?...** sonaba enojada... **¿Porque no?...**

**-Ayer estaba soltero, asi que no me importaba...** se removió en la pared donde se recostó... **pero hoy ya no...** se revolvió la maraña de cabello rizados... **No me voy a quedar a solas contigo...**

**-¿Otra vez?...** no parecía sorprendida... **igual romperan dentro de una semana...**

**-voy a colgar...**

**-Mmmm... ¿Que tipo de persona es?...** se estaba burlando de el...

**-Va a mi Instituto...** volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello...

**-¿Bonita?...**

**-Mas bien...**_ la imagen que tiene al tensar el arco... la sonrisa que da cuando da un buen tiro... debería ser un delito..._** diria que precioso, en realidad...**

**-¿Mas que yo?...** la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido... volvio a caminar por el cuarto...

**-No puedo compararlos...**

**-hahahahahaha... eso es lo que me gusta de ti Blaine...** le habla seductoramente...** Vamos... Sal y jugaremos durante el fin de semana ¿Si?...**

**-Puff...** suspiro pesadamente...** ¿Porque no vuelves con mi hermano?...**

**-Te odio cuando dices ese tipo de cosas... ¡Adios!...** colgo el telefono enojada...

se volvio a tirar en la cama... suspiro pesadamente... _con ella siempre es gustar un momento y odiar en el otro..._ se revolvio en la cama, tratando de pensar... _no, no, no... tengo que concentrarme en Kurt._.. se recosto de lado... _¿Porque no sales conmigo?..._ la propuesta del castaño resono en su cabeza y se sonrojo al recordarlo... _realmente me sorprendio que no tuviera novia al ser tan popular..._

Cerro sus ojos, aun recostado... _¿me enamorare esta vez?..._ miro al techo tratando de buscar respuesta... _nunca tengo idea de lo que pasara... pero siempre tengo esperanzas al comenzar una nueva semana..._ miro de reojo el reloj que estaba en la pared de un costado..._ pero nunca termino sintiendo nada por la otra persona.. y asi se vuelve a repetir cada semana... siete dias para ver que hay en mi corazon... es poco, pero suficiente... o por lo menos lo necesario para calmar a Quinn..._

Se revolvio en su cama y busco en su celular el nombre de Kurt... decidio mandarle un mensaje...

**_*Buenos dias*_...** _una costumbre como esta... seria ideal hacerlo con la misma persona todas las semanas..._ envio el mensaje y cerro sus ojos para dormir un poco...

Su telefono sono de nuevo... **_*Buenas*_**... el moreno sonrio al ver el saludo..._** *lo que quiero decir es... que te odio por despertarme tan temprano...***_

Miro el celular sin creer lo que leia..._ ¿Como es que no parece la persona que se ve por fuera?..._ decidio llamarlo... una costumbre que siempre tiene...

**-¿Si?...**

**-oye, eres idiota...¿Eres idiota verdad?... **el castaño sonaba irritado

**-hahaha.. si soy idiota...** por una extraña razon le divertia esucharlo asi...

**-Oye no te rias cuando te disculpes...** su voz sonaba enojada..**.me despiertas a horas inapropiadas y ahora no puedo dormir...**

**-Y... ¿Ahora que?...** sonreia mordiendose los labios para no reir...

**-Blaine... recompensame...**

**-bueno,¿que crees que deberia hacer?...**

**-En este momento estoy muy cabreado... y quiero golpearte...**

**-Bien... y si voy a tu casa para que asi puedas golpearme...** trataba de sonar divertido... pero hubo un silencio del otro lado del telefono..._ oh eso da miedo..._

-**Blaine...**

**-¿Si?...**

**-Ven a entrenar hoy ¿si?**- el castaño suspiro del otro lado del telefono...

-**¿A la practica del club?...**

**-¿A que club perteneces?..**. el castaño volvia a ponerse enojado...

**-Al club del tiro al blanco...**

**-Ve!... no puedes desperdiciar tu talento asi...** el ojos azul caminaba por su habitacion hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas... **he decidido que hoy estare hay...** miro el paisaje que su cuarto le propiciaba...

-**Eh...**

**-Ves como me vengo cuando me despiertan muy temprano... bueno eso es todo ¡Adios!...** colgo sin que el moreno pudiera responderle...

_¿Adios?..._ se levanto de la cama aun viendo el celular... _¿Practica del club?..._ dejo su telefono y se dirigio al baño..._ ¿asi que estara hay?.. bueno, esta bien... igual no puedo volver a dormirme..._

* * *

Estaba parado tensando un arco con una flecha... todos observaban atentos los movimientos del castaño... un moreno a unos metros de el lo miraba atentamente..._ hace tiempo que no veia una postura tan elegante..._

El castaño solto la flecha... y todos aguantaron la respiracion... le dio en el blanco...

**-Si...** todos comenzaron a aplaudir... _lo volvio a hacer... esa sonrisa... _Blaine no apartaba los ojos del castaño...

La voz de sus entrenador lo trajo a la realidad... **Los de segundo año al frente...** todos en una fila alistaron sus arcos y flechas...

El moreno se coloco..._ "Ves como me vengo" decir algo asi a proposito... tenerte hay mirandome fijamente ya es lo suficientemente terrorifico..._

Comenzaron a murmurar...** no necesita venir a practicar...**

**-es especial...**

**-solo una vez vasta...**

_Puedo oirlos..._ el moreno no podia concentrarse...

**-Callense...** el grito del castaño hizo que todos se callaran... eso hizo que el moreno se relajara...

respiro hondo, volvio a tensar el arco... y tiro... y le dio al blanco... todos comenzaron a aplaudir... el moreno instintivamente busco los ojos azules del castaño... _siempre he pensado que se ve hermoso cuando tensa su arco..._ miro al castaño sonreirle... _pero mas cuando sonrie asi..._

**_continuara..._**

* * *

_Oh! que puedo decirles..._

_me encanto que les haya gustado mi adaptacion..._

_enserio me hace feliz! gracias por leer..._

_los capitulos son largos! asi que actualizare cada semana_

_si tengo tiempo lo hare 2 veces por semana!_

_gracias por leer y como siempre dejen reviews..._

_de paso pueden leer mi otro fic Rock me! (promocion gratis)_

_bueno! bye y nos leemos..._


	3. Martes 2

_La historia no es mia, pertenece a un manga llamado seven days  
_

_Hare pequeñas adaptaciones! sin mas!  
_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Seven days **

_**Martes 2  
**_

El sonido del tren sonaba muy fuerte ***_Atencion pasajeros alejense de las puertas cuando se esten cerrando_*** la voz del conductor era estricta...

**-llegaste tarde...** bufo un castaño sentado en el tren... **pero aun sigues siendo bueno...** miraba el techo mientras el moreno junto a el lo observaba...

-**Supongo...**

el tren se detuvo en una estacion... el castaño miro hacia las puertas- **no es esta tu parada...** miro de reojo al moreno

-**si...** su vos parecia tranquila...

-**entonces que haces aun aqui sentado...** sus ojos azules se volvieron un poco grises

-**te voy a acompañar a casa...** miro directo a los ojos grises del castaño que se habian queda inmunes ante lo dicho...

-**¿Porque?...** estaba recostado sin mirarlo, pero por dentro esperaba la respuesta del moreno ansioso

-**porque asi podre estar mas tiempo contigo...** su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su cuerpo lo delato al dejar caer su mochila... la agarro fingiendo descuido...

el castaño se sorprendio ante la respuesta del ojos miel, y un pequeño rubor se apodero de su cara... el ojos azul recobro la compostura y se enderezo, quedando aun mas alto que el moreno...

-**mmm... oye dejame preguntarte una cosa...** su voz era tranquila, casi parecia aburrido... el moreno lo miro de reojo...

-**dime...** se volteo a verlo... mas bien a contemplar su perfil

-**esto... mmm... bueno, se supone que estamos saliendo ¿no?...** vacilo un poco...

-**Por supuesto...**

**-ya veo...** el castaño coloco su mano en su barbilla en son de pensar...

_esto es raro..._ el ojos miel aun segui viendo de reojo las expresiones dada por el ojos azul... _me refiero a ¿el?.._. el castaño se volvio a ver al moreno...

-**bien entonces dare lo mejor de mi...** Kurt sonrie de manera natural... esto dejo un poco desconcertadoa Blaine...

-**eh... kurt...**

_***estamos llegando a la proxima estacion, por favor baje por su derecha*...**_

**-vamos...** el ojos azul se paro de una...

-**pero kurt... esta no...** el moreno se quedo solo hablando... el ojos azul ya habia salido por la puerta de accesoy lo estaba esperando afuera... _enserio..._ bufo el ojos miel levantandose y siguiendo al castaño...

Kurt caminaba sin mirar atras... entre el monton de gente Blaine trataba de seguirle el paso... habia demasiada gente que le costaba mucho estar cerca del castaño

-**kurt...** finalmente logro alcanzar su hombreo... **ayer tu...**

-**tengamos una cita blaine...** el ojos azul se viro contranquilidad y le sonrio... por un momento dejo perplejo a Blaine...

su corazon comenzo a latir muy rapido... **¿Eh?.**.. estaba a unos pasos del castaño pero podia sentirlo tan cerca que lo abrumaba...

-**porque ya es martes...** miro a la gente a su alrededor pasar a toda prisa... **y una semana se pasa rapidisimo...** el castaño se viro para seguir caminanado... tengo que emplear mi tiempo sabiamente...

fue como un valde de agua fria... _lo sabia..._ **kurt espera...** _incluso aunque el limite sea una semana..._ **no es asi...**

-**no es una cita algo normal?...** el castaño no percibio el estado del moreno...

-**¿normal?...** **no hay nada normal...** _porque esto no es un juego..._ el moreno estaba bajoneado... pero kurt nunca se dio cuenta...

-**bien...** el castaño era tonto ni siquiera percibia la atmosfera- v**amos a comer, me muero de hambre...** lo llevo hasta una calle donde vendia un sin numero de diferentes comidas...

**-...**

-**me encantaria comer ramen...** seguia diciendo el ojos azul mientras caminaba

_no..._ **¿me tomas el pelo?...** _incluso si me enamoro de este chico..._

-**¿Nh?...** el castaño volteo a ver al moreno... el cual estaba muy confundido

_estoy seguro de que nada saldra como yo quiero..._ se martirizaba a el mismo, y veia al castaño con dolor... _tengo que decirselo..._ avanzo unos pasos mas, estando a 3 pies del castaño... n_o es ningun tipo de juego... asi que yo..._

**-¿Que te pasa?...** el castaño lo miro con cara de confucion

**-yo...** _si no corto con el, ahora mismo..._

el ojos azul parecio no darle importancia a lo que le sucedia al moreno... **vamos...** tomo el brazo del ojos miel y se lo llevo al restaurant... el moreno lo siguio sin rechistar... a pesar de que no le gusta el ramen... a pesar de que para el no era un juego... a pesar de que no le tomaba importancia... lo siguio...

bajaron un par de cuadras hasta que llegaron al lugar... se sentaron en una gran mesa y comenzaron a comer, el ojos azul lo hacia con gusto... al parecer le encantaba... pero algo capto su atencion desde ya rato...

-**¿No te gusta el ramen?...** le dio un gran sorbo a su sopa...

-**¿eh?...** el moreno regreso de sus pensamientos

-**has estado muy callado hoy...** el castaño miro de reojo al moreno y sigui tomando su sopa... pero blaine no dijo absolutamente nada...-o**dio esto ¿si?, que aunque estes molesto por algo, te calles y hagas lo que yo quiero...** volteo su cuerpo esperando tener respuesta del ojos miel...

-**no estaba pensando en eso...** bajo un poco su mirada tratando de ver como explicarse mejor...

-**supongo que tengo alguos pronblemas..** _¿porque?_

**-mmmm...** los ojos del castaño parecian desconfiar...

-**si...** _no puedo decidirme..._

el ojos azul volvio a concentrarse en su plato, esta vez con los fideos... **si no te apetece podemos dejarlo por hoy...**

el moreno decidio darle una oportunidad al ramen... **¿no te gusta cuando la gente te sigue?...** lo miro de reojo mientras comia un poco...

-**exacto, LO ODIO...** bufo el castaño.. **porque, si no nos divertimos los dos ¿donde esta la gracia?...** parecio recordar algo y sonrio con tristeza...

ambos siguieron comiendo hasta que el moreno decidio romper el silencio...

**-entonces zapatos...**

**-¿eh?...** el ojos azul se quedo con sus palillos cerca de la boca...

-**a ver si hay nuevos modelos...** sonrio un poco al ver comer al castaño...

**-¿deportivas?...** tomo un trago de sopa...

-**si...** volvio a sonreir pero estaba con simpatia

el castaño tomo todo el resto de su plato en un bocado... **claro vamos...** sonrio de la misma forma... dejando ver la sonrisa que le gustaba a Blaine...

estaban en un almacen donde venden miles de zapatos, de toda marca y precio... _no se nada sobre el..._ ambos agarraron unos zapatos que le gustaron... _y por sus posturas estoicas cuando tensa el arco, nunca habria_ _pensado..._ vio al ojos azul probarse unos zapatos maravillado... _que fuera tan interesante y voluble..._ tomaron un par de zapatos para compralos, miro de reojo al castaño que le sonreia... _incluso extraño..._ el ojos azul sonreia al ver un nuevo par de zapatos que le encantara... _cada vez me costaba mas apartar la mirada de él. _

_No terminamos hasta la puesta del sol, cuando fuimos juntos al cine.._ el castaño y el moreno se sentaron en medio del cine... donde la pelicula se puede apreciar mejo, dejaron sus bolsas de compras en el suelo y comenzaron a ver la pelicula... el castaño estaba cansado, toda la tarde habia estado paseando... se dejo envolver por el sueño y callo dormido en el hombro de Blaine... el moreno sonrio al ver la cara del castaño tan serena, tan pacifica... tan hermosa... l_os dibujos en la pantalla plateada continuaban cambiando..._ el moreno se acurruco junto al castaño... _pero ya habia olvidado de que trataba la pelicula..._

**_continuara..._**

* * *

_bueno, he decidido actualizar dos veces por semana _

_pero solo este fic, Rock me seguira en una vez por semana  
_

_me preguntaron si ambos son bi..._

_bueno pues como podia explicarlo... como yo lo entiendo es asi_

_que Blaine nunca llega a enamorarse de nadie... pero llega Kurt y..._

_mientras que Kurt tambien sale con chicas... pero lo juzgan por su fisico no por lo de su interior..._

_la cuestion es que aunque salen con mujeres, no llegan a sentir por ellas algo grande como el amor..._

_osea que si serian homosexuales... sin que lo sepan aun..._

_bueno espero ser de ayuda, gracias por esos hermosos reviews,_

_realmente aprecio su apoyo! como siempre_

_dejen sus comentarios ;) Nos leemos bye!_


	4. Miercoles

_La historia no es mia, pertenece a un manga llamado seven days  
_

_Hare pequeñas adaptaciones! sin mas!  
_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**Seven days**

_**Miercoles**_

**_*Por favor aléjense de las puertas, nose precipiten a entrar en los bagones_***... las gente se amontonaba, y se empujaba tratando de no perder el tren

**-Ahh...** suspiro pesadamente un castaño que salia a empujones del bagon... **Hoy estaba tan lleno que hasta mi corbata se ensucio...**

El castaño se iba desperesando por la estacion, cuando su telefono comenzo a sonar... sin apuros busco en su bolsillo y vio quien lo llamaba..._ Blaine Anderson..._

**-hmmm...** _bostezo..._ **Buenas...**caminaba hacia la salida

_*Telefono*_** Tienes voz de estar dormido... ¿Donde estas?**

_"Botezo"_ **en la estacion...**

_*Telefono*_ **¿En que salida?...**

**-Norte... ¿eh? ¿Que quieres hacer?...** caminaba el ojos azul hacia la salida mas proxima...

_*Telefono*_ **estoy donde venden boletos...**

**-Sur...** caminaba esquivando a las personas que se avalanzaban apurados a coger el tren... **tomo un atajo y estoy por hay**

_*Telefono*_ **De acuerdo...** respondio el moreno el cual estaba recargado en una pared... **estoy al lado del almacen...** sonrio.. **ahora te veo...**

El moreno cerro el telefono dejando a un confundido Ojos azul viendo su celular

**-¿Eh?...** _Donde esta..._

El castaño siguio hasta la salida sur... _Wha! esta aqui de verdad..._ miro al moreno que esta reclinado en una pared sonriendo, mientras conversaba con unas chicas... _y sus fans tambien..._ Lo miro de arriba a abajo... _Esa cara y esos reflejos impresionantes... y la forma en que se saltas las actividades del club_

**-hola Blaine...** una chica saludo coquetamente al moreno

El ojos azul sonrió, al ver que el moreno lo miraba venir..._sin mencionar una novia diferente cada semana..._ el ojos miel alzo la mano y dulcemente lo saludo... _Es terco, arrogante y vago.._.el castaño sonrio al verlo sonreir..._esa es la impresion que da_

Una morena se viro a ver a quien saludaba el ojos miel...

**-Entonces Blaine estaba esperando a...**

**-Kurt Hummel...** termino la frase una rubia junto a el...

**-Hola chicas...** el castaño sonrio dulcemente haciendo que las chicas alrededor se derritieran por el... **Buenos dias Blaine...**

**-Buenas...** el moreno le brindo una sonrisa a Kurt... encontrando sus ojos y encerrandoce en su propio mundo

**-Oh! que raro pense que Blaine no iba a muchos entrenamientos...** la morena interrumpio el contacto visual... **¿Son buenos amigos?...**

**-Si...**_ Hay muchas chicas detras de él... me pregunto que pasara la semana que viene..._

**-Oh ya veo...** ambas chicas se viraron para irse- **Blaine Piensalo...**

**-oh Blaine ¿Quien es tu novia de la semana?...** la rubia se volvio para preguntarle coquetamente al moreno que aun seguia reclinado en la pared junto al castaño...

**-Ahh...** el ojos miel viro un poco el rostro.. **esto...**

**-Ese deberia ser yo...** el ojos azul se señalaba a el mismo mientras se reia un poco por la ironia de haberlo dicho...

el silencio se hizo presente en los cuatro...

**-Waaaaaaaa!** la morena grito de la emocion... **enserio...**

**-Dios... ustedes hacen buena pareja...** continuo la otra...

**-hahahahaha Gracias...** _Umm no es broma..._

**-Blaine nunca nos dice con quien sale...** el moreno sonrio inconscientemente al ver que el castaño reafirmaba que eran pareja... _eso lo ponia... Feliz..._

Ambos se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron.. antes de comenzar a reirse... _Bueno supongo que es una broma._

**-¿Que es tan divertido?**

* * *

_Un mensaje de buenos dias, un mensaje de buenas noches, comer juntos, ir juntos de compras, ver juntos una pelicula..._ **aunque nos quedamos dormidos...**

**-Mhmmm... ¿Y ahora me acompaña a la escuela?...** el castaño se reclino en su asiento... _Si fuesemos una pareja normal..._ se paso su mano por su cabello tratando de pensar... _¿Que hace la gente cuando sale?... cogerse de la mano... y Quizas..._ Bostezo aburrido, puso su brazo en el escritorio para descansar su cabeza en ella... _Besarn..._ se levanto y sacudio su cabeza..._ Rayos... no lo capto, ¿Que tan lejos puede llegar Blaine?..._ miro hacia su derecha... _Lo tengo..._ miro a la morena, la cual estaba escribiendo entusiasmada en su cuaderno... _Rachel es su ex..._

**-Rachel...** el castaño se acerco a la morena, la cual lo vio hacia arriba con expresion aburrida...

**-Quiero...** divago... **preguntarte sobre Blaine...**

**-Dime...** se incorporo para poder verlo mejor...

**-Bueno...** se rasco la mejilla un poco nervioso... **Tu y Blaine... ya sabes ustedes...** miro nervioso

-**¡¿QUE!?...** la morena se paro

**-lo que quiero decir Rachel... es si tu lo has hecho con Blain...** una bofetada se lplanto en su rostro...** Ay...**

**-Es por eso que las chicas siempre se defraudan de ti...**

**-Ay Rachel...** el ojos azul se sobaba su mejilla ante la bofetada...

**-¿No sientes que es un desperdicio con esa cara tan bonita?...** lo miraba enojada...

**-esto... Bueno...** el castaño se arrimo a una banca...

-**Pufff** la morena suspiro pesadamente- **¿Porque preguntas?**

**-¿Eh?** se rasco la cabeza nervioso** nada, es solo... ultimamente me estoy acercando mucho a el...** miro a la morena sentarse **si... asi que me preguntaba...**

**-hmmm...**

**-Bueno...** sonrio nerviosamente

**-Si es respecto a cuando te rodea con su brazo, o te coge de la mano...** miro de reojo al castaño... **Blaine no te tocara a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...**

el moreno subia las escaleras en direccion al curso de Kurt

-**Incluso he oido que muchas chicas han intentado forzarlo para hacerlo realidad...** suspiro con pesadez... **es famoso por no hacer nada con las chicas...**

El ojos azul y la morena se quedaron viendo un momento... **Que pena...** finalmente dijo el castaño...

el cuchicheo se hizo presente desde el pasillo

-**Oh esta aqui**

**-si esta aqui...**

la morena miro a ver quien era - o**h, Hablando del rey de roma** volvio a mirar a Kurt... **¿De verdad son bueno amigos?... pero ¿Porque viene todos los dias despues de clases?**

**-Hmmm hahahah...** sonrio divertido... **ya sabes, el es un mujeriego...**

**-es raro...** ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir...

* * *

-**¿Hablas enserio?...** miro el cielo azul cubierto por las nueves desde la azotea... **¿Planeas apoderarte de todo mi tiempo libre hoy? ¿es eso?** estaba en un varandal con unas papitas en la boca

**-¿Te molesta?...** estaba de espalda hacia la calle

-**¿No te dije que odio que me consientan?...** miro de reojo al moreno.. **Bueno... si no me gustase tambien lo diria...**

-**hmm...** el ojos miel se volteo a mirar el perfil del castaño...** ¿De verdad?, eso es bueno** sonrio calidamente

el castaño se viro un poco para poder observar a moreno -**¿Hmm?...** sonrio coquetamente c**reo que eres mucho mas listo de lo que pareces**

**-¿Eh? ¿Yo?**

**-Si... me has estado pagando la comida desde ayer...** tomo un jugo que estaba en el piso.. **incluso esto...**

Miro al cielo... **no es nada, de verdad... es mi obligacion, ya que salimos-** suspiro he hizo un puchero... **nadie nos cree-** _eso dolio_

-**ademas...** el castaño miro hacia la calle, y vio a varias chicas saludarlo... **Tal vez sea porque hemos pasado todo el dia juntos, pero parece que hubiera muchos mas chillidos de las chicas que normalmente.**

**-¿No te gustan las chicas?...** el moreno vio de reojo al castaño

-**no, no es que no me gusten...** volteo su rostro un poco- **es solo...** se paso la mano por su cabello... **como si no hubiera una persona que pudiera amarlo todo de mi...**

**-hmmm...** el ojos miel se paso un dedo por su labio inferior- **bueno... creo que hay un monton de personas asi...**

**-enserio...** el ojos azul se volteo y le sonrio tiernamente, **eso es bueno viniendo de ti...**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

**-Blaine...** miro hacia la calle y vio a otro grupo de chicas saludarlo... **hoy ve a la practica**

**-Uffff...** el moreno resoplo cansado... **sabia que dirias eso...**

**-Te esperare... asi que llamame cuando acabes**, Kurt se volteo y le sonrio al moreno esto lo dejo un poco atonito... **Bueno si te demoras, igual me ire**

El ojos miel sonrio... **no por favor, esperame... si lo haces hare lo mejor en el entrenamiento.**

El moreno estaba sonriendo, mientras veia a la gente en la calle pasar... el castaño observaba su perfil muy detenidamente... cada una de sus fasciones, le parecia... interesante... El ojos miel pestaño... _oh eso es raro ¿Porque tiene un lunar en un sitio tan raro?..._ el ojos azul, miro los parpados del moreno... _cerca de su ceja, no es polvo o algo asi ¿No?..._ instintivamente Kurt acerco su mano hacia el rostro de moreno... tomo el rostro del moreno dulcemente y aparto algunos cabellos risados de su cara... el ojos miel se estremecio ante el contacto...

**-¿Eh?...** el moreno vio a Kurt extrañado

_Que... yo... porque..._ *Ding Dong* el timbre sonaba por toda la escuela anunciando el cambio de hora... esto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad...

**-Ah! Mi... mierda...** el ojos azul se asusto... **tengo que cambiar de clases a la sexta hora...**

**-Eh... yo lo... siento...** miro un poco triste al ojos azul que se estaba desesperando

**-Porque lo sientes...** miro su reloj.**.. rayos, me tengo que ir** el castaño se volteo con la disposicion de echarse correr, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a un chico muy muy alto parado en la puerta que daban hacia la escalera...

**-Ese es...** miro al chico alto como si fuera su dios...** mi libro...** corrio y se le colgo del cuello... **Finn ¡Te quiero!**

**-Si si si...** el chico alto le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su libros...

**-Kurt ¿me estas engañando?...** el moreno miro enojados a ambos chicos que se abrazaban... los dos se quedaron mudos ante la pregunta

**-¿Engañar?...** el moreno alto se quedo viendo muy confundido al castaño...

**-Oh! hahaha engañar es malo...** el ojos azul trato de restarle importancia al comentario... **tienes razon engañar es malo...**

**-Mmmm... no lo entiendo**

**-No esta bien... no esta bien...** trataba de cambiar de tema

**-No eres sincero...** reprocho el moreno alto

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo por las escaleras... para dirigirse a otro pabellón que se encontraba varios metros de ellos... el ojos miel resoplo al ver que ambos se iban sin dar explicacion... caminaba por un pasillo dirigiendose a la practica del club...toco su rostro donde minutos antes el ojos azul habia puesto sus manos_ ¿Un lunar...?_

* * *

la noche iba cayendo y las luces iban iluminando el parque... el castaño estaba sentado en una banca viendo a muchas parejas ir de hay para aya tomados de la mano... _Todos presumen..._ vio a una pareja abrazarse, y otra besarse... _lo hacen a proposito ¿no?_ coloco sus brazos detras de su cabeza, suspiro pesadamente..._ bueno creo que yo soy el idiota aqui ¿quien mas perderia el tiempo en un sitio como este?..._ el castaño miro el cielo, estaba todo estrellado... sintio que alguien lo veia... se volteo ligeramente para ver quien era...

**-Hey! Blaine... bien hecho...** sonrio aun sentado

-**Kurt! gracias por esperarme...** sonrio dulcemente al ver al castaño

el castaño se paro para colocarse al lado del moreno... **te elogiaron...**

ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque sin rumbo... **mas bien parecian que me criticaban sutilmente...**

**-es porque no te lo tomas enserio**

ambos siguieron caminando, uno junto al otro... miraron hacia todos los lados y vieron todas las parejas..

-**este lugar sigue igual...** resoplo el castaño quien observaba de reojo al moreno... **hay parejas por todos lados...**

**-oh!...** el ojos miel sonrio al ver a una chica abrazada a un chico

-**es cierto nosotros tambien somos una pareja...** el castaño se volteo y miro al moreno a los ojos... y hay estaban esos ojos azules que lo pasmaban...

**-si...** **nosotros tambien somos una pareja...** sonrio desviando la mirada, tratando de volver a la realidad

ambos se acercaron a un barandal que daba la vista hacia un lago... miraban las luciérnagas danzar encima del agua...

-**no crees que deberias venir aqui todas las semanas...** solo el ojos azul de la nada... no hubo respuesta por parte del moreno

**-hay muchas personas que les gusta este lugar...** volteo su cara para poder observar el rostro moreno

**-Pero hay otras a las que no...** sus ojos mieles parecían tristes

el silencio volvio a reinar en ambos, vieron a todas las parejas a su alrededor... _Bueno en circunstancias como estas... Nos besariamos ¿No?..._ _si el pusiera su brazo alrededor de mis hombres... o me cogiera la mano..._ el castaño seguia observando el perfil del moreno... _*Blaine no te tocara a menos que sea absolutamente necesario*_ bufo al recordar las palabras de Rachel... miro pestañear varias veces al moreno..._ sabia que era un lunar..._ el moreno se percato de que lo observaba detenidamente... su rostros se miraron fijamente... Dos personas en un lugar como este... el tambien lo siente ¿no?... sus ojos se encontraron azules a mieles... el castaño bajo su mirada y trato de desviar su cabeza, unas manos tomaron suavemente su rostro... alzo su cabeza y volvieron a mirarse... el castaño cerro sus ojos..._ ¿Cuantas chicas a de ver cerrado sus ojos asi?... suspiro ¿Cual sera la respuesta de Blaine?... *No te tocara a menos que sea necesario*... l_as palabras de la morena resonaron en su cabeza... volvio a abrir sus ojos y trato de zafarse...** Blaine... yo ¿Ahora?...** el moreno cerro sus ojos y tomo por el cuello a Kurt... acercaron sus bocas y muy despacio se besaron... el mundo se acabo a su alrededor... Kurt aflojo sus brazos y se dejo envolver por el dulce agarre del moreno, el cual tiernamente besaba sus labios...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Bien! lose! se que estaran enojados!_

_se supone que tenia que actualizar la semana pasada_

_lo siento! es solo que estuve ocupada..._

_lose no es escusa... asi que aun lose debo los 2 cap _

_de esta semana! ¿Que les parecio?_

_Vamos por el miercoles! aun faltan 4 dias_

_como siempre dejen reviews! leo todos_

_un beso gigante y gracias por leer! _


	5. Jueves

_La historia no es mia, pertenece a un manga llamado seven days  
_

_Hare pequeñas adaptaciones! sin mas!  
_

_Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen_

_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy_

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_Se que lo digo tarde pero lo que esta con cursiva son sus pensamiento, _

_con negrita lo que hablan, y la historia es narrada por tercera persona._

* * *

**Seven days**

_**Jueves**_

Sus bocas se separaron, pero sus frentes aun estaban juntas. El ojos azul se aparto un poco, el moreno aun sostenía su barbilla, el castaño retrocedió con la cara sonrojada rompiendo el contacto.

_¿Estaba mintiendo Rachel?_- ** creo que me ha engañado- **bufo el ojos azul volteando su rostro un poco, para que el moreno no viera el tez rojo en sus mejillas

**-hmm?**- el moreno se sorprendió por lo que dijo el castaño

El ojos azul se agacho a coger su mochila, la había dejado caer cuando se besaron.

-**Kurt ¿Que pasa?-** el ojos miel miro a un castaño retroceder un poco

-**no, nada...** el ojos azul se paso un mano por su cabello- **nada...**

El sonido de una alarma retumbaba en todo el cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron al instante dejando ver el matiz miel de estos. _¿Otro sueño?... no, esto paso ayer _su cuerpo aun seguía tendido sobre la cama, estaba sudando. La alarma seguía retumbando con fuerza, se removió entre las sabanas hasta que alcanzo el reloj, lo apago con torpeza. _No quiero levantarme hoy..._ se removió un poco en la cama, hasta que finalmente se levanto. Se dirigió al baño, se miro al espejo. Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara.

-**Tengo la cara rara**- su rostro aun mojado se veía preocupado- _hasta así era la semana pasada ¿no?_ pensó irónicamente

* * *

El moreno estaba apoyado en la pared, miraba pasar a las personas... _¿Que cara debería poner cuando me encuentre con el hoy? hacia mucho que no sentía esto..._ su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso,_ ¿Que pasa si la actitud de Kurt cambia?_, miro el reloj que estaba del otro lado de la pared. _Y si solo era una broma, incluso el ser amigos seria..._

-**¡Buenas!**- la voz del castaño sorprendió al moreno

-**¡Ah!** - el corazón del ojos miel comenzó a latir muy rápido - **Buenas...**

el ojos azul se lo quedo viendo de arriba a abajo- **¿Que te pasa? tu cara esta rara.**

-**¡¿Eh?! ¿esta rara?**

**-Bueno cuando me llamaste estabas hablador** - lo miro de reojo - **hoy no dices nada, no te entiendo.**

el moreno sonrió en respuesta.

-**¡Ah! mejor no intentes nada como un beso de buenos días, el de ayer solo fue un accidente** - sonrió y alzo una ceja - **el de ayer fue tu culpa.**

el moreno reprimió una sonrisa, hasta que finalmente comenzó a reírse - **No fue un accidente, fue una trampa...**

**-hey, no hagas parecer que fue mi culpa** - ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la estación del tren, rumbo al colegio.

* * *

Las bancas cerca de la piscina cubierta estaban vacías, a excepción de dos muchachos; uno era castaño de ojos azules, mientras el otro era un moreno de ojos mieles. Estaban almorzando

-**Mierda, tengo sueño** - bostezo el castaño que estaba sentado al lado del moreno

-**hmm... ¿Porque no te duermes un rato?, aun queda tiempo hasta la sexta hora de clases...** el moreno miraba de reojo al castaño junto a el, el cual estaba recostado contra un pared con los brazos detrás de tu cabeza

-**No es justo, también me dormí en la ****película** - volvió a bostezar

**-no me importa** - el ojos miel le brindo una cálida sonrisa

-**¿no?**

el ojos miel movió su cabeza de un lado al otro - **no importa Kurt**

**-Bien, entonces préstame tus piernas** - el castaño se incorporo y aflojo un poco las piernas del moreno, el ojos miel se ruborizo

en un ruido sordo el ojos azul recostó su cabeza en las piernas del moreno, este se puso nervioso

**-Tus piernas son todo ****músculos** - el ojos azul se acomodo mejor en las piernas del ojos miel, poniéndolo aun mas nervioso

-**No soy una chica** - la voz del ojos miel sonaba nerviosa

**-Bueno, eso lose** - cerro sus ojos y se acurruco mejor, la cara de Blaine se volvió aun mas roja - **pero nunca espere que tus piernas tengan músculos perfectos y suaves. **suspiro pesadamente - Bueno, esta bien para mi

el moreno contemplo al castaño que estaba acurrucado en sus piernas-_ esta bien para ti, quizás... pero para mi... es un poco... _su cara y su cuerpo mostraban nerviosismos. Su mano instintivamente buscaban el cabello castaño rebelde que tenia delante, se detuvo cuando Kurt se volteo a verlo a la cara, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los mieles.

**-Por cierto, hay una chica en mi clase con la que saliste** - la expresión del moreno se endureció y se entristeció un poco -** ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Te acuerdas de ella?**

Blaine recordó una chica morena de espesa cabellera castaña oscura ... **ah... si...**

el ojos azul se incorporo y le sonrió alegremente- Lo sabia Rachel tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, es genial tenerla como amiga ¿no?

**-Supongo**

**-¿Sigues viéndola?**

el moreno negó con la cabeza -** no mantengo contacto con las personas con las que he salido**

**-pero ¿ellas te llaman? ¿no?** - el ojos azul lo miro pensativo

**-no lo se** - el ojos miel volteo a ver a otro lado, no quería ver esos ojos que lo cautivaban verlo de esa forma... des-aprobándolo - **no contesto a números desconocidos**

el castaño agacho la cabeza -** tu... ¿Borras sus números y sus e-mails?** no hubo respuesta de parte de Blaine

**-¿Solo eso? ¿no mas contacto?** - su voz fue subiendo de tono poco a poco -** ¿No es eso un poco frió?**

**-bueno, ¿Podrías soportar que la persona con la que estas saliendo tenga llamadas de sus ex?**- el moreno miro de reojo al ojos azul

**-bueno... eso, es algo...** la voz de Kurt no salia por su boca, no sabia que decir. Tomo un poco de aire - **en otras palabras, la semana que viene también borraras mi numero.**

**-ah, bueno...** Blaine agacho su cabeza, sus palabras lo pusieron triste

ambos miraban hacia otro lado, nadie sabia que decir

**-es cierto...** la voz del castaño parecía un susurro - **no estamos saliendo de esa manera, así que no importa ¿no?**- las palabras de Kurt atravesaban a Blaine - **no es como si nosotros fuéramos una ****pareja**

El sonido del celular de Blaine los interrumpió, se quedaron un rato en silencio dejando que el celular sonara

**-Supongo** - finalmente dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste. La expresión que mostró el ojos miel al castaño lo desconcertó un poco - **discúlpame un momento, tengo que contestar.**

Blaine se paro, seguido por la mirada de Kurt, suspiro y pulso contestar en su teléfono

**-¿Hola? soy...**

_*Teléfono*_ - **¿Sabes que? ¡Cooper es un idiota!** - una rubia del otro lado gritaba histérica - **deje de llamarlo, ¡Pero el sigue enfadado! ¿Que crees que debería hacer?**

**-Bueno, le has pedido perdón...** el moreno se rasco la cabeza

_*Teléfono*_ **-¿Porque debería disculparme? ¿estas del lado de Cooper?**

Blaine suspiro fuertemente - **no es que este de su parte, lo engañaste Quinn...**

_"La chica que rompió conmigo era Quinn"... l_as palabras de Blaine resonaron en su cabeza y extrañamente el castaño comenzó a enojarse

_*Teléfono*_ **¡No es mi culpa!**

**-Lo siento Quinn, en este momento estoy...** el moreno se viro para poder ver al castaño

Bruscamente el ojos azul arrancho el teléfono al moreno, el ojos miel se sorprendió al verlo enojado. Colgó el teléfono

**-Quinn** - casi con odio el castaño pronuncio el nombre de la rubia

Kurt apretó el teléfono en sus manos, para luego lanzarse-lo contra el pecho a Blaine

**-Así que puedes borrar todos los números de las chicas como si no pasara nada** - el ojos azul miro furioso al moreno - **¿Pero sigues teniendo el numero de la chica que te gusta? eso no es justo.**

el moreno retrocedió un poco, en su corazón sintió una opresión -** ¿Porque estas... tan enfadado?**

**-¿Porque...? Bueno** - el castaño agacho la cabeza un poco ruborizado, tomo aire - **Porque... ¡Porque ahora soy yo el que esta saliendo contigo! ¿Porque no debería estar cabreado?**

**-eh?** el corazón de Blaine amenazaba por salirse, se apoyo en la pared y vio como el castaño se iba por la puerta principal enojado

el moreno vio hacia el techo y suspiro pesadamente, volvió a llamar a Quinn.

**-¿Estas llorando?** - miro las puertas con la esperanza de que el castaño volviera -** ¿porque no lo perdonas?, el te engaño solo una vez y fue hace mas de un año ¿no has tenido tu venganza?**

_*Teléfono*_ - **no importa cuantas veces, una o diez, siempre...**

-**Lose, es duro... eso es porque amas a mi hermano mas de lo que te imaginas**- suspiro -** siempre lo envidie, por ser tan importante para ti.**

*Teléfono* - **Blaine, eres un masoquista**

-**No lo soy**

_*Teléfono*_ -** Hey, Blaine... te quiero, te quiero mucho**

**-si... y yo a ti.**

* * *

El timbre de hora de salida sonó, todos los clubes habían acabado... el moreno suspiro cuando finalmente salio de las practicas. Luego de cambiarse, camino a la puerta de salida para ir a su casa.

**-Oh, buen trabajo**

**-Gracias, por el apoyo**

las voces de varios chicos del club se escucharon afuera del colegio, junto a una muy conocida... Kurt

**-No esta mal** - el castaño estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

**-¿Si?** - sonrio alegremente por el comentario y por verlo hay

**-Idiota, ¿Por que presumes?** - miro al moreno y negó con la cabeza -** se supone que tiene que ser asi, tienes que practicar.**

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada iban rumbo para casa.

**-Blaine, lo que paso a la hora de la comida... lo siento** - el castaña tenia su vista fija en el camino - **ahora que lo pienso ¿De verdad tenia que enfadarme?, aunque no lo entiendo...** se volteo a ver al moreno - **quiero decir... ¿Porque me enfade?**

**-¿Como voy a saberlo?**- el ojos miel comenzó a reírse - **pero no creo que debas disculparte** - sonrió al castaño que lo veía extrañado

El moreno alzo un dedo, diciendo_ ven aquí._.. se acerco a su oído y susurro : **soy el tipo de persona a la que le gusta que lo aten...**

Dos chicas pasaban junto a ellos y al verlo juntos se emocionaron

**-¿Que ha sido eso?** - pregunto una entusiasmada

**-¿Que estaban susurrando?-** continuo la otra

el castaño miro a Blaine y luego volteo su vista a las chicas

-**Este chico** - el ojos azul señalo al moreno -** es un masoquista**

Ambas comenzaron a gritar, se derritieron al escuchar las palabras del castaño

_¿Que?..._ el moreno miro a las chicas, las cuales no le dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre su masoquismo... miro al castaño el cual se reía al ponerlo en aquella situación... ambos siguieron su camino luego de un interrogatorio, en todo el camino no pararon de reír y de bromear.

* * *

Una rubia estaba sentada en una cafetería, veía con recelo su celular... se recostó en la mesa

**-¿Y esa actitud?**

_"Bueno, yo también te quiero, pero Quinn no voy a responderte nunca mas_" la voz de Blaine resonó en su cabeza... "_Tu siempre antepusiste a mi hermano_" la rubia alzo la vista, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules la observaban...

**-Cooper...** las lagrimas rodaban por su pálida piel

"_yo también tengo a alguien importante para mi, incluso mas que tu Quinn"_ la voz de Blaine se hizo un susurro en la cabeza de Quinn "_Alguien a quien amo desde el fondo de mi corazón"_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Hey! People_

_gracias por esos super hermosos reviews_

_algunos me hicieron reír, también los de amenaza de muerte_

_ok no -.-! hahahaha ok si XD_

_como lo prometí, esta el capitulo de esta semana_

_falta otro mas, quizás lo suba el viernes o el sábado_

_Para quien me preguntaron, lo vuelvo a decir_

_la historia esta basado a un manga llamado seven days_

_cada vez esto se pone mejor_

_vamos por el jueves, quedan 3 dias_

_gracias por leer, como siempre dejen reviews_

_un beso, bye los quiero_


End file.
